Mezool
Mezool is one of the main antagonists in the American Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider: OOO. She is the aquatic animal Greeed as well as the only female Greeed, & has aspects of the killer whale, electric eel, & the octopus. Personality While Mezool like the other Greeed, has little sympathy towards humans, she is the most kind of the desire powered Greeed, shown when she willingly shared some of her medals with Gamel & the others despite being incomplete. She serves as a mother figure to the others, as her desire is to know & feel true love, reflecting in her relation to Gamel & her human form of a high school-aged girl. However after she was stripped of most of her Core Medals, & the other Greeed decide to take matter into their own hands she loses dominance & control over them. She is very close to Gamel & after he goes through a mental breakdown & possessing too much power she absorbs him to put him out of his misery & make sure the power doesn't go out of control, but also to regain her Core Medals. However, upon receiving her full power, she discards him & goes off on her own in order to achieve her desire. Abilities Like the other Greeed, Mezool can create Yummy from a human's desires through a Cell Medal, unlike Uva & Kazari's that start off as White Yummies, Mezool's fish-based Yummies first become roe-like eggs, which indirectly feed off the human's desire while forming a "nest" that incubates over a period of time while the human indulges their desire, their presence mostly concealed until they hatch into their complete forms either all at once or one at a time. Mezool's human form is a high school aged girl that wears either a sailor uniform, a blue coat, or a light blue shirt. Mezool on her own can create & control water (hydrokinesis) & has high agility. In her complete form, Mezool can liquify her body & seal mother/child pairs in her Yummy eggs. While they are in the eggs, the love & life are sucked out of them until Mezool is defeated. Giant Greeed When Mezool absorbs Gamel in his complete form & inadvertantly two of Uva's Core Medals & over 5000 Cell Medals, she transformed into a Giant Greeed, an aquatic monster that features aspects of Mezool's motifs as well as having heavy animal features like tusks. In this form she has a large amount of strength able to make a large crater in the ground, levitate, & has high resiliance as a direct attack from the Medajalibur could not damage her, but Kamen Rider Birth's Breast Cannon was able to cause some damage as well as release the Stag & Mantis Medals she possessed & against OOO in a single colored combo like his Strongest Combo, he was able to destroy her. History ﻿Mezool as with the other Greeed was created 8 centuries before the start of the storyline & fought the original Kamen Rider: OOO who then sealed her. In modern times after the Greeed were released, Mezool with the other Greeed began their quest to become Multi King while at the same time get back their Core Medals & gain more Cell Medals through their Yummy. Mezool often keeps the other Greeed in line while fighting the present OOO, Ethan whenever he interferes with her Yummies & had lost two of each of her Octopus & Eel Core Medals during their second fight when OOO assumed his Scorching Combo along with her leg armor with Gamel helping her escape. She has since regained her Octopus Medals thanks to Gamel grabbing them when OOO accidently kicked the Heavy Mammel Greeed into Ankh in their second fight. When the Greeed decided to ambush OOO, Mezool was robbed of all but one of her Core Medals thanks to Kazari, making her revert into her human form, then fled with her Core Medals being used in an experiment on Gamel. When Mezool returned to the Greeed's hideout she was attacked by Uva, no longer having any power or dominance over him or the other Greeed & was chased by Uva's Waste Yummy until they were destroyed by Kamen Rider: OOO, unaware of Mezool's human identity. When Gamel was suffering from an energy overload while looking for Mezool, she absorbed him to keep the power from going out of control regaining her complete form. Unfortunately she is overwhelmed by even more power, gained from both a large amount of Cell Medals & two of Uva's Core Medals becoming a Giant Greeed. At first Kamen Rider: OOO has a hard time fighting against her until he receives help from Kamen Rider Birth & gains the two insect Core Medals to become Strongest Combo & destroys her with his Strongest Kick. When her Core Medals were released they were seized by Ankh, Kazari, & Uva. Later, she has been resurrect along with Gamel by Uva. However, after witnessing OOO's Invincible Combo, Mezool subsequently betrays Uva &, along with Gamel, sides with Kazari. Later, after Ankh gives her back her Core Medals to assume her complete form, spurred by Kieran Leach knowing it was a facade, Mezool leaves Gamel to achieve her desire by abducting mother/child pairs & sealing them in her Yummy eggs to suck out their love. With her full power, Mezool is able to counter Kamen Rider: OOO Scorching Combo before he uses the Toride Vendor & the Medagabryu to shatter a full set of her Core Medals. Mezool then dies as Gamel arrives in her final moments, with only six of her Core Medals left in existence.